


and all i ever want is breaking me apart

by Anonymous



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Light D/s, M/M, this turned out more tender than i anticipated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kon returns from a month-long mission. Tim helps him make up for lost time.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103
Collections: Anonymous





	and all i ever want is breaking me apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acidulication](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidulication/gifts), [unluckyloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckyloki/gifts).



> The title of this fic is from Toes by Glass Animals, which I listened to on repeat while writing this.
> 
> I blame Nostra ([@acidulication](https://acidulication.tumblr.com/)) for this fic. This is entirely his fault. His horny anons infected me. :')
> 
> At the time of this fic, Kon and Tim are both pretty well-established in the caped community, so they're both at least 20 years old. My heart says that they're 22.
> 
> I don't think that this work needs any content warnings because everything is already listed in the tags. Without further adieu, please enjoy!

A knock on his apartment’s window tears Tim away from his work. However, he was expecting a visitor, so he quickly closes his laptop and darts over to the window. His boyfriend’s smiling face greets him from the other side of the glass.

Not wasting any time, Tim races through disabling his apartment’s rather extensive security measures. As soon as the light on the little security panel next to his window blinks green, Tim opens the window.

“Hi, babe,” Kon says, grinning.

In response, Tim grabs the lapels of Kon’s jacket and drags him in through the window. He’s floating, which makes it far easier for Tim to yank him in for a kiss. It’s not the neatest kiss that they’ve ever had, but considering the circumstances, it’s permissible.

When Tim finally pulls back for air, Kon gives him one of those dopey grins that makes Tim’s heart melt a little. “Somebody’s eager,” he remarks.

Tim sends Kon a half-hearted glare. “You were gone for a _month_ ,” he shoots back, fingers curling in Kon’s jacket.

Kon sighs and drops his head so his forehead is pressed to Tim’s shoulder. “I know; it sucked. I’m never taking another long term mission again. Video chats just aren’t the same, you know? I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Releasing his grip on Kon’s jacket, Tim winds one arm around his waist and sinks the other into the hair on the back of Kon’s head.

They linger like that for a moment, rejoicing in the simple pleasure of listening to each other breathe. Tim gently runs his fingers through Kon’s curls, scratching lightly at his scalp. He’s rewarded with Kon’s happy sigh as he goes boneless, leaning heavily onto Tim.

Eventually, Kon lifts his head again and lets his mouth meet Tim’s again. It’s much more gentle and less messy than their initial kiss, but there’s still a certain desperation in the way Kon chases Tim’s lips. Tim backs up until his back touches the wall and lets Kon lean down and kiss him again. After a month of silence when Kon should have been cracking jokes and cold where Kon should have been curled up next to him like a living furnace, the world finally feels right again.

The sound that Kon makes as Tim sinks his teeth into his lip, that sharp little inhale, feels right too, as does the way that one of Kon’s hands drifts down to clasp Tim’s hip. His thumb sneaks under Tim’s shirt and strokes his bare skin.

Tim’s fingers tighten in Kon’s hair before they finally pull away as Tim catches his breath. In the dim light of Tim’s apartment, Kon’s eyes practically glow as he smiles at Tim.

“I really, really missed you,” he murmurs. His hand hasn’t left Tim’s hip and keeps rubbing little circles into his skin.

Tim smiles in response and leans back against the wall. “You know,” he begins, sliding his hands down from Kon’s shoulders to his waist, “I’ve had a lot of time to plan while you were gone.”

This catches Kon’s attention. Tilting his head, Kon regards Tim curiously. There’s something sly in his face; he’s familiar with this game. “Oh? What kind of plans?”

One of Tim’s hands climbs up until he’s cupping Kon’s face. He runs his thumb over Kon’s lips and suppresses the urge to smile when Kon visibly swallows. “Lots of plans. Ways for you to show me how much you missed me.”

“I did miss you a lot,” Kon confesses, leaning into Tim’s hand.

Tim hums and strokes Kon’s lips one more time before letting his finger slide down Kon’s neck, barely grazing his skin. Sometimes, he wishes that he has Kon’s superhearing so he could hear the way that his heartbeat increases at moments like this. He’ll have to settle for watching the way that Kon flushes as Tim’s hand gets lower and lowers until it finally stops right above Kon’s belt. “So, are you in?”

Kon nods quickly. “Yeah, yeah, of course.”

“You’re sure?” Tim asks with faux innocence. “You want to do it?”

Leaning forward, Kon presses their foreheads together. “For you, babe? I’d do anything.”

Smile sharpening, Tim barely has to rise onto tiptoes to kiss him. It’s brief but forceful, and when Kon draws away, he’s smiling. “So, what’s first in your plans?”

Instead of replying, Tim places a hand on his chest and lightly pushes him backwards. Kon obligingly steps back until his the back of his knees hit the couch and he sits down. Tim follows him down, straddling his lap.

“You’ll see,” he says simply, and then dives in to kiss Kon again.

They take their time. Tim savors the feeling of Kon’s hands slipping under the back of his shirt and the taste of his mouth. He tangles one hand in Kon’s curls, pulling just hard enough to elicit a breathy whine. Kon retaliates by squeezing Tim’s ass, but he just huffs out a laugh and bites Kon’s lip.

It strikes Tim that Kon is wearing too many clothes. However, Tim knows how to multitask. All it takes is for him to start pushing Kon’s jacket off his shoulders, and then Kon obediently wriggles out of it. The jacket ends up somewhere on the floor and Kon’s hands end up under Tim’s shirt, so he considers this a victory.

Tim slides his hands under Kon’s t-shirt and rejoices in the delightful inhuman warmth of his skin. He tugs at the bottom of Kon’s shirt and grins when Kon pulls away for just long enough to yank off his shirt and throw it somewhere across the room. Still smiling, Tim lets his hands roam over Kon’s chest. Kon tries to lean forward to kiss him again, but Tim sinks one hand in his hair and grips it, stopping Kon in his tracks.

“Tim….” Kon whines, pouting. (He _loves_ having his hair pulled, and Tim knows an act when he sees one.) “Please?”

Cocking his head, Tim doesn’t let go. “Begging already?” he replies smoothly.

Kon makes a slightly strangled sound and closes his eyes. “I think you’re going to kill me,” he mumbles.

“Murder isn’t in the plan.” Tim just laughs and kisses his nose.

Opening his eyes, Kon raises an eyebrow. “Then what _is_ in your mysterious plan?”

Tim lets go of Kon’s hair. Still, he doesn’t move and only watches as Tim slowly runs both of his hands down his torso. Kon’s muscles twitch under his hands and he can feel Kon’s breathing stutter. “Well,” Tim says casually, “This month has been rather drawn out, don’t you think? I thought that I might draw things out right now, too.”

“I see.” Kon swallows. When he speaks again, his voice is significantly raspier than it was a moment ago. “And will it make a difference if I’m good?”

“I don’t know. Are you going to be good?” Tim’s hands reach Kon’s navel, eliciting a shaky breath.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Kon nods. “I will. I’ll be good.”

“Look at me and say it again.”

Kon’s eyes snap open. “I’ll be good,” he swears, hands tightening on Tim’s hips. “I’ll be good for you.”

Tim regards Kon carefully. “You won’t come until I tell you to.”

Kon nods eagerly. “Right, yeah, of course.”

Nothing compares to the rush of power that Tim gets in moments like these. Tim leans in and gently kisses Kon, who leans into the kiss like he’s starved for it. After a moment, Tim draws back and lets his hands settle on Kon’s belt buckle. He’s already hard and watching Tim with wide eyes and a flushed face.

He was planning on taking his time to get Kon out of his jeans, but then Kon lets out a desperate little whine, and. Well. Tim is only human. With deft fingers, he undoes the belt buckle and then the button at the top of Kon’s jeans. Kon’s stomach rises and falls with each breath as Tim unzips his zipper. If his hands weren’t on Tim’s hips, his hands would probably be shaking. He lifts his hips and helps Tim by wriggling out of his jeans, leaving him in just his boxer briefs. The jeans end up somewhere on the floor, but Tim doesn’t pay attention to where. After all, he has more important things to worry about.

Tim presses his hand against the bulge in Kon’s briefs. “Somebody is happy to see me.”

“Shut up,” Kon croaks, throwing an arm over his face.

Laughing, Tim runs his hand over it teasingly. “You could shut me up,” he suggests, smirking.

The tips of Kon’s ears go red. “Oh my god,” he mumbles.

“Come on, let me see your face,” Tim coaxes, reaches out to gently nudge Kon’s arm aside. Kon blinks at him, face flushed. “Are you good to keep going?”

Nodding quickly, Kon licks his lips. “Yeah. Yes. _Please._ ”

“Please is the magic word,” Tim quips before pulling Kon’s boxers briefs off, freeing his erection. “You’re beautiful, babe,” he murmurs, lightly running a finger up the length of his cock.

Kon sucks in a breath and bites his lip. “Thanks,” he forces out, voice strained.

Sliding off Kon’s lap, Tim falls to his knees on the floor. The strategically placed rug next to the couch keeps his knees from aching too much as he leans forward, making sure to look Kon in the eye. “Oh, fuck, are you blowing me? Okay, okay,” Kon breathes, releasing Tim’s hips and instead holding onto the couch cushions for dear life.

Tim pops the head of Kon’s cock into his mouth, sucking on it, before he licks a stripe up the length of it. He’s rewarded with a shudder from Kon as his hands tighten in the cushions. Leaning forward again, Tim gets Kon’s cock into his mouth again, wrapping his hands around its base. His hands follow the motion of his mouth as Tim hollows out his cheeks and bobs his head.

Head thrown back, Kon moans as Tim does a complicated trick with his tongue. His hips twitch, but he doesn’t thrust into Tim’s mouth like he clearly wants to. Good boy. Tim takes him a little deeper and pumps his hands around the base of Kon’s cock.

When it comes down to it, sucking cock is a simple science. It’s like a dance: there’s a basic form and rhythm, but one can add embellishments if they so choose. Tim takes pride in his skill in thoroughly researching everything, and so he knows every trick that will make Kon absolutely lose his composure. Of course, this isn’t a race. He takes his time and wears Kon down until he’s a panting, desperate mess.

Tim swirls his tongue around the head of his cock and is rewarded with a desperate whine from Kon. “Please,” he begs, “Please, babe, I need--”

Releasing Kon’s cock from his mouth with a pop, Tim tilts his head. “What do you need?” he asks curiously as he continues pumping it with both hands.

Kon squeezes his eyes shut and nearly bucks his hips. Tim plants one hand on his hip to steady him as he works his cock with the other. “Tell me what you need,” he repeats.

“I need-- please, I need to come,” Kon pleads hoarsely. “Please, I can’t--”

Tim lets go of Kon’s cock and settles his hands on Kon’s thighs. “Remember what we said earlier? You’re not going to come until I say you can.”

Whining, Kon squeezes the couch cushions until his knuckles go white and Tim is surprised that the fabric doesn’t rip. Still, he waits until Kon stops squirming as much and finally opens his eyes again.

“There you are,” he says, smiling.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kon whispers.

“Oh, we’re going to. Bedroom, now.” Tim pats Kon’s thigh and stands up.

Bewildered, Kon blinks up at him. It takes him a moment to scramble unsteadily to his feet, but then he scoops up Tim. Before Tim can protest, wind hits his face, and then they’re in the bedroom. “Well, that was effective,” he remarks.

Kon gently sets him on the bed. “You’re wearing too many clothes,” he replies.

Tim rolls his eyes and peels off his shirt, tossing it into the corner of the room. “Happy?”

In response, Kon kisses him desperately. It’s all tongue and teeth, and Tim doesn’t mind at all. He wraps his legs around Kon’s waist, grinding against him. Kon’s mouth drifts from Tim’s and heads for his neck, where he pauses, lips hovering over his skin.

“Thoughts on hickies?” he rasps.

Tim considers it before putting a hand on the back of Kon’s head to pull him in closer. “Go wild.”

Kon makes a pleased sound and sets about his new task with enthusiasm. In the morning, his neck will likely be a meadow of different colored bruises, but that’s a problem for future Tim. Right now, all he has to worry about is the way that Kon’s hand drifts down to palm Tim’s erection through his pants. He closes his eyes and lets out a quiet moan when Kon reaches a particularly sensitive spot near his collarbone.

“You like that?” Kon whispers.

Nodding, Tim sucks in a breath. “Yeah,” he forces out.

Kon presses a kiss to a spot where he just finished sucking a mark into Tim’s neck. “Then let me hear it.” His mouth drifts to a new spot and he lightly scrapes his teeth over Tim’s skin right as he slides his hand into Tim’s sweatpants.

Tim throws his head back. “Fuck,” he hisses, fingers digging into Kon’s hair. “ _Shit_.”

Chuckling, Kon smiles slyly at Tim. “Aww, are you having fun?”

“Fuck you,” Tim retorts weakly. Kon cheerfully kisses his collarbone. “I was going to try to be in charge, and now--”

“And now you’re moaning like you haven’t been touched in the last month?” Kon replies sweetly, receiving a swat on the ass for his efforts. “Don’t worry, I’ll fuck you.”

Tim groans and lets his head drop back onto the pillow. After a minute, Kon loses interest in his neck and instead starts kissing his way down Tim’s torso. Sinking a hand into Kon’s hair, Tim watches as Kon goes lower, and lower…. Finally, he reaches Tim’s sweatpants and eases them off his hips. His briefs come next, leaving him bare.

Kon leans over to grab a bottle of lube and a foil packet from the nightstand. Tim lays back and watches him pour a generous amount of lube onto his hands. Before Kon can ask him too, Tim rolls over onto his hands and knees.

“Good,” Kon murmurs, resting one hand on Tim’s lower back. “You look so pretty like this, all gorgeous and ready for me.”

Tim drops his head so his forehead is buried in his pillow as Kon slides one finger inside him. There’s a pause and then Kon says, awed, “Babe, did you already…?”

Lifting his head, Tim cranes his neck to catch a glimpse of Kon behind him. “Did I fuck myself earlier today while thinking of you?” he says bluntly. “Yes.”

“Holy shit,” Kon whispers.

Tim just lowers his head again and breathes as Kon slides in another finger. Then Kon crooks his fingers, grazing that cluster of nerves, and Tim gasps.

“Good?” Kon asks.

Tim only whines in response, fingers searching for purchase in the pillow as Kon repeats the motion. After a minute, Kon adds another finger, and Tim can’t seem to control the noises he makes as his fingers spasm.

Finally, Kon sits back and gently strokes Tim’s thigh. “All right. Hands on the headboard,” he orders.

Prying himself off the sheets, Tim grabs the headboard with both hands. There’s the crinkling of foil as Kon opens the condom, and then one of his hands settles on Tim’s hip.

“Ready?”

“Yeah,” Tim rasps. “Please, I need--”

The tip of Kon’s cock touches Tim’s ass. “Shh, I know what you need.” He slowly pushes inside and Tim’s head falls forward as he squeezes his eyes shut. Kon moves excruciatingly slowly until he’s pressed flush against Tim’s ass. They stay there for a moment, unmoving, as Tim adjusts.

At last, Tim says, “Go.”

Kon’s pace starts off slow and steady, but it quickly picks up as Tim lets out a desperate moan. The sound of skin on skin fills the room as Tim grips the headboard, knuckles going white.

“Please,” Tim says desperately. He’s not sure what he’s trying to communicate, but Kon seems to understand. “Please, Kon, please--”

“I’ll take care of you,” Kon replies, and changes the angle of his hips so he strikes just the right spot again.

Tim lets out a strangled shriek and is _very_ glad that his apartment is soundproofed. Heat pools in his gut, spreading outwards until it feels like his whole chest is suffused with warmth. Between the sparks of lightning that shoot up his spine with every thrust and Kon’s quiet moans, everything feels right. He feels himself creeping towards the edge as he hangs onto the headboard for dear life.

“Tim,” Kon pants, “Tim, babe, I’m gonna-- can I--”

“Come,” Tim orders. “Come for me.”

Almost immediately, Kon’s hips stutter and he grips Tim’s hips so tightly that he’ll almost certainly have a bruise tomorrow. Warmth spills inside Tim and he waits for Kon to pull out. Thankfully, superspeed allows for him to dispose of the used condom in the blink of an eye, and then Kon’s hands settle on Tim’s hips again.

“Let go?” he says gently.

Tim obediently lets go of the headboard so Kon can flip him onto his back.

Grinning, Kon leans forward to kiss Tim. “Hi, babe.” In response, Tim only groans. “I know, I know. I’ll take care of you.”

He kisses the area right above Tim’s heart, and then his navel. Tim bucks his hips to remind Kon that, hi, yes, he’s still here and if he doesn’t come within the next few minutes he might literally keel over and die. Kon just laughs and kisses the tip of Tim’s cock before taking the entire thing in his mouth. Fucking Kryptonians and their lack of a need to breathe. Then again, Tim isn’t really in a position to complain.

Tim finds himself rapidly hurtling towards orgasm as Kon sucks his cock. His hand creeps from Tim’s cock to his ass. Understanding what Kon is trying to do, Tim lifts his hips as Kon starts to finger him again. It doesn’t take long for Kon to find that spot that makes Tim nearly scream.

“Kon,” Tim moans, “I need-- I’m going to-- Please, please, let me--”

Kon doesn’t reply, and only crooks his fingers again, sending more sparks up Tim’s spine. It only takes Kon swirling his tongue around Tim’s cock once more and then Tim is coming with a shout, back arching off the bed. Kon works him through it and only releases his cock once Tim is once again laying on the bed, panting.

Grabbing a rag from the nightstand, Kon wipes his hands off before flopping down next to Tim. “So, was it worth the wait?”

Boneless, Tim grumbles until Kon obligingly wraps his arms around him, pulling him closer until Tim’s back is pressed flush against Kon’s chest. “I’d rather have you here so we could do that more frequently than once a month.”

Kon just laughs and kisses the back of his neck. With his boyfriend’s arms finally around him once more, it’s all too easy for Tim to close his eyes and drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
